villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Green Goblin (Spider-Man Films)
The Green Goblin is the main antagonist in Spider-Man. He is Spider-Man's arch enemy, and as such it is perhaps a little surprise that when the original Spider-Man movie came out in 2002, he was the chosen villain. The movie version is portrayed by Williem Dafoe, and though still very much a villain has a few differences from his mainstream counterpart. History Norman Osborn first appears as the owner of Oscorp and the father of Harry Osborn. He is initially pleasent and supporting of Peter's friendship and also scientific potential, also wanting his own son to recognize his own potential. Unfortunately, his company begins to struggle, with Osborn's promised performance-enhancing serum having been hit with setbacks, not the least of which being that rodents it was tested on displayed violence, aggression, and insanity. Upon being told that his funding is on the verge of being cut, Norman becomes desperate and ultimately tests the serum on himself. The process drives him mad and he promptly murders his own scientist Doctor Stromm. He wakes up afterwards in his home amnesiac and sick. Later, Oscorp's primary rival suffers a bombing attack, unknowingly caused by Osborn using some of his own inventions. Later, Osborn learns that his Board is expecting his resignation. Enraged at being forced out of his own company, Osborn again becomes the Green Goblin and murders the board members, also first encountering Spider-Man, who he becomes intrigued by. Waking up the next morning, Osborn at last realizes what he is doing but succumbs to the influence of his malevolent and sadistic other half. Attacking Spider-Man, he tries to convince him to join his cause, but is later rejected. As time passes, Norman begins to lose himself more and more to the Green Goblin half of his personality, attacking and threatening May Parker to spite Spider-Man and also let him know that he is aware of his secret identity. The two's feud comes to a head when Green Goblin abducts Mary Jane and threatens to kill her, forcing Spider-Man to choose between her or a sky-cab full of innocent civilians, including children. Spider-Man however, is able to save both the sky-cab and Mary Jane, assisted by civilians who attack Green Goblin and condemn him for his threatening children's lives. Enraged, Green Goblin takes Spider-Man to a deserted area where their battle resumes. Green Goblin savagely beats Spider-Man and vows to make Mary Jane suffer as punishment for Spider-Man's "really pissing him off". However, this threat only succeeds in invigorating Spider-Man, who manages to defeat Green Goblin. Goblin unmasks himself as Norman Osborn, who begs for forgiveness from a horrified Spider-Man. Unfortunately, the Green Goblin's hold on Norman is too strong and he attempts to skewer Spider-Man from behind with his glider. Alerted to it by his Spider-Sense, Spider-Man moves out of the way and Norman is impaled by his own glider. Right before he dies, Norman, at last freed from the Green Goblin's control, begs Peter to not tell Harry the truth. Though deceased and redeemed, the malevolent half of Norman Osborn would live on as a figment of Harry Osborn's imagination, goading him to continue his father's legacy and seek vengeance on Spider-Man. Gallery Green-goblin.jpg|"No one says no to me!" Green Goblin Spider-Man (2002).png|Promotional Image of the Green Goblin Marvel-Green-Goblin-Norman-Osborn-.jpg|Norman Osborn succumbs to the darker side of his personality Norman Osborn (Earth-200253).gif|Norman Osborn attempts to connect with his son Tumblr leyoobW37z1qetulm.jpg|Green Goblin unveils his glider's weapons Url-Norman.jpeg|Norman Osborn before becoming evil Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Father of hero Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Mad Scientist Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Empowered Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Alter-Ego Category:Friend of the hero Category:Archenemy Category:Masked Villain Category:Outright Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Sadists Category:Bombers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Orator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic villain Category:Misanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Anarchist Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Misogynists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Spear Users Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hatemongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Slanderers Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Extortionists Category:Liars